


Broken Spirits

by SHSL_ex_SOLDIER



Series: Naegiri [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Or Is It?, Suffering, ghost au, read if you want to die from feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER/pseuds/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was confident that just like always, we'd get out alive. I just didn't expect that it was only one of us this time."<br/>Set in a universe where there are two types of people: alive and dead. Sometimes though, there are phantasms.</p><p>Makoto used to be alive until Kyoko found him dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Chapter 8 of my series fic **Facts of Other Lives**

* * *

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Kirigiri's POV**

_What was it like before all of this?_

There were a lot of things going on in my mind but I could not say the same for my body. Was I dreaming? I could not feel anything, not even see my own skin. Everything was so dark. When did I close my eyes? How strange, I can't even recall if I did shut my eyes in the first place. My line of sight was all over the place, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of something or anything for that matter. I glanced down to where my body supposedly was. Nothing. Perhaps, I should panic now but then again, that would be a waste of energy.

I wanted to explore more on the other possibilities but I caught something faint. There was this small buzzing noise and it was getting louder and sharper at an alarming rate. Soon enough, my ears were ringing and just before I could go deaf, I had remembered.

I remembered how to open my eyes and that's precisely what I did.

The ringing was subsiding now and finally, color filled my vision. Smoke and dust filled the air but it was better than the darkness I had been in. It seemed as though I was in a room inside a dilapidated building given how the floor and walls were like. I am certain of that which is why there were two things out of place in this room: me and the dust-filled air. I went straight into investigating the source of the latter and stumbled upon a collapsed wall. Upon further investigation, I found two points of interest.

First: The jacket of a certain someone covering something irregular in form yet familiar to me which I could only assume to be a corpse.

Second: The owner of the said jacket quivering just a few feet away.

My instincts were nagging at me. Something was wrong here and I could not tell what it was because at the moment, there were a lot of things out of place: my fainting, my disorientation after regaining consciousness, the broken down wall, the broken body underneath that, and the even more broken Makoto Naegi in front of me. There were so many things wrong here and yet I could not quite remember the first wrong thing to happen to make all of this possible. I knew however, that there was at least someone whom I could question.

"Makoto?" I tentatively called out to him.

No response.

"Makoto." I called again.

Still no response.

"Makoto Naegi!" I shouted this time.

It took him five full seconds before he properly reacted by jumping a bit out of his crumpled state. His head turned as he searched for where I had called him. Until finally, his eyes met mine.

_His immediate reaction would haunt me forever._

He then turned to me and just froze. He was so still that I almost believed that I was merely hallucinating an image of him. This was not his normal reaction and I could not wrap my head around as to why. I knew that I was going nowhere with this investigation so I had to ask.

"What happened?"

He looked at the corpse for a long while and then back at me. His face was grim and his eyes were cold. And then he said the last thing I wanted to hear.

"I'm dead."

_It killed me to hear him say that._

* * *

_There were five stages of grief and I was at the first while he was at the last._

Denial. "You can't be dead. You're right here in front of me."

Acceptance. "I'm dead. I'm in front of you right now but I'm also there crushed by the rubble."

We were at the opposite ends of the spectrum and it seemed as if we were going to stay there. How could I possibly accept this fact? The dead don't speak, they stay dead. I am the SHSL Detective not Spirit Medium. I deal with corpses but not their souls. Likewise, I have my own spiritual beliefs.

"There's no such things as ghosts." I said defiantly.

He flinched at this and looked away, as if it took his breath right out of him. Breath. That's right. He's still alive, I mean, he has to be. Otherwise, there must be some sort of machinery at work but paranormal? Impossible.

I saw his fists clench and when he turned to look at me again, I immediately regretted everything I had said. "Are you saying that I don't exist?"

_This feeling had a name._

I spoke slowly, carefully, as if my very own words could possibly kill him. "I didn't say that. I'm saying that you're not dead."

"I know this is hard for you. But we're not really in the best of situations to argue about this. I'm dead and that's… final."

"We can't say for sure. Not until we check the corpse."

My hand automatically went for the jacket –

"DON'T!"

Makoto shouted, half-pleaded. There was a sense of urgency, no, not quite. It was more than that. Was it panic? It was desperation. I recognized the face he wore. How could I not when it was the very same I was wearing?

_What was this feeling called again?_

" _Please_. Don't touch that." His voice was so hoarse that I almost didn't hear it. But I did. Because right now all of my focus was on him, right now he exists in front of me, and right now, it was as if it was only him in this world. Right now, his voice was broken just like himself. "If you do, I'm afraid I just might disappear."

My outstretched arm, mere inches away from the evidence, has frozen. I hated this. Uncertainty was something I do not dwell in for long and especially not if discovering the truth was so readily available, so easily achievable, and even if it was so heartbreakingly painful. I'm a detective.

_For the first time in my entire life, I used my profession as something more than a job._

"But we need to check if this really is your body." I firmly said.

_It was a convenient excuse._

He clenched his teeth. I could tell that he was trying hard not to just break down and cry. Watching him like this has the oddest effect on me. I want to cry. But for whose sake? For his or… for mine?

"That's my jacket. Let's not joke around anymore." He stood up and suddenly, the air around him changed. With hardened eyes and a straight posture, it honestly intimidated me. "Fine. You want logic? I'll convince you with logic."

And his voice was just as relentless.

"Hey, Kyoko. If I travelled back in time and met my past self. What do you think would happen?"

I blinked, taken aback. "A paradox." Theoretically, there should only exist one version of the self at a given timeline. What happens when two exists and what more if they meet is unprecedented.

He nodded though it was more like him convincing himself than me. "That's right."

And then just like that, the intimidating Makoto was no more. In his place was the same broken one before and he was crumbling in front of me. He was finally sobbing and it took all of my strength not to join him. Another part of me though was thinking something else and I hate myself for thinking such small things when such an important person in my life was so vulnerable. But I still thought about it.

_So ghosts can cry._

Makoto sobbed even harder. "And that's what scares me now. Maybe what's keeping me back here is because I haven't yet fully realized that I'm dead, not until I see my corpse."

He was choking on his own words, his body violently shook at times, and at certain points, I thought that he was choking to death. But that won't be happening now, would it?

Desperation had a vice grip on his voice, twisting his words to sound even more painful. "Right now, the last thing I want is to disappear. I mean, I'm already dead… so can't I have at least this much?"

I honestly didn't know how to answer that.

_Makoto is dead._

Makoto is dead. His corpse is beside me and his ghost is in front of me.

"All right. I understand. I'm sorry." What else was I supposed to say? What else _could_ I say? "I'm sorry, Makoto."

There were a lot of things I wanted to say. There were still a lot of things I wanted to _do._ For starters, I wanted to cry at this very moment. But I could not do that. Just like how I could not hold him anymore, and suddenly a lot of the things that I could normally do was taken away from me.

And then what would be left of me?

Even though I'm not the one who died, I lost some of the things that I do to _live_.

"No, I should be the one apologizing." Why was he looking at me like that?

And why can't I look at him in the eyes? "We should at least give you a proper burial."

_This feeling had a name…_

"Stop." As if on cue, the sound of footsteps echoed the nearby hallway. "We can't afford to do that now. I'm sorry but we have to leave it as it is."

"Understood." I said monotonously as I easily shifted into work mode. My mind was pushing back that feeling I had just now.

_And it was despair._

* * *

_It was easy to fall back and just lose yourself in work._

By now, what just happened earlier was already far away. The enemies who were closing in on us had a better chance of reaching me, than that memory. We were trying to exit the building with little to no contact. The last thing we needed was any more… casualties. Makoto was leading the way. He said that since he was already dead, it was better if he charged in first. And while that was a sound plan, I could not help but feel uneasy.

It was as if one wrong move could take him away again and this time, _permanently_.

My hand reached out for his –

_And passed through._

Time stopped for me at that moment. I stood still frozen on the spot. My ears were ringing again and it was overpowering all my other senses. My mind was blank and to sum up the feeling, it was as if I had closed my eyes but could not remember when I did just that. Were my eyes closed again? Then I should probably open them now. Did I forget how to do that as well?

And although time did stop for me, it was still moving for everyone else. I knew because I saw it moving right before me. Staring at Makoto who turned around and looked at me worriedly, even time moves for the dead.

Bullets came in from the far right.

"Take cover!" He shouted as he jumped towards me in an attempt to take me to the safety of the wall.

I gave him no such opportunity. I dodged at the last second but still fell back behind the wall. Never again. I don't want to _not_ feel that again. That's because if that were to happen again, time might just stop forever for me and I would relive the sickening moment over and over again.

_Passing through each other was the worst lack of feeling ever._

"Are you alright?" He said almost as if out of breath.

"I'm fine." I replied mechanically.

"Good. Now let's go so we could lose them." Quickly regaining his bearings, he stood up and waited for me to do the same.

And just like that, time started moving again even if mine was already late.

* * *

We were on the run.

The possibility of our cover being blown was always on our minds but we didn't expect them to attack us in public. The last thing we wanted was civilian casualties so we escaped to this abandoned building. We've already contacted the headquarters but it wasn't for backup. We were either getting through this alive or dead but either way, it was just the two of us. Part of the job description was to minimize casualties and that meant that merely two operatives were not worth sacrificing a dozen men.

We were outnumbered and they were pretty loud about it. I could hear hundreds of footsteps coming into the building from different entranceways. If they were giving us this much attention then we were probably high on the hit list. The situation was not in our favor. Even if we don't run into them in the hallway, there's a chance that they've already set up traps for us. Well, it's not like this would be our first time. We had plenty of similar experiences and we survived.

I was confident that just like always, we'd get out alive.

_I just didn't expect that it was only one of us this time._

* * *

It was a moment of reprieve.

"Let's wait it out here for a while until things calm down."

I think that he said something of the sort. I could not tell. My mind was still wrapped around other things that I could not focus on the dire situation at hand. Makoto's life was over. Part of the things that were over now was the fact that I could no longer touch him. He was intangible and yet here he was, clearly visible. What would happen to us now?

"Kyoko! I'm right here. What are you looking for, staring so far away?" Since when did his face get this close?

I blinked and came to my senses. "Did I look like that to you?"

He was about to say something in retort but stopped halfway. He heaved a sigh and when he looked back at me, his gaze was softer. It was so soft in fact that it was almost too painful to look at.

That's why I looked away.

"When we get back, let's do lots of things together." He grinned. It was sincere and just a little bit sad.

It confused me. "I don't think I understand. I thought you were dead."

"Yeah, but I'm still here now, right?" He hummed and the room felt much more homely than it was supposed to be. Makoto just has that effect wherever he was. "I wonder if only you can see me though." I could hear his mischievous grin through his voice. "If that's the case, we should do some pranks!"

He was always such a kid. "How old are you again?"

"I guess you're right. Pranks get old too fast." I suppose he frowned for a second but then as if someone had flipped a switch, he was bright all over again. "I know! You could be a magician or something and I'd help out on the tricks. We'd be the best in the business and no one can copy us because we're the real deal!"

"That's cheating." My lips twitch in amusement.

"No, that's called a trick." In my peripheral vision, I saw him wave his hands in a grandiose manner for emphasis. "But it'll be better if we call it _magic_ when we perform."

I chuckled. "With your luck, even if we're the best magicians, we'd be kicked out as soon as we enter the competition."

"That's mean!" He puffed, only to deflate right after. "It only hurts more because it's true."

"All right." I finally gave in. "Let's do all sorts of things when we get back. Promise?"

When I finally turned to look at him, he was not at all how I thought he would be.

"Promi–" His words were cut off by a muffled groan as he forcefully clamped his teeth on his arm to muffle what was supposed to be a scream of agony. He was sweating profusely and pain bombarded his body. Trembling, he was a crumpled mess leaning against the wall. But what caught my attention most of all was the growing red stain on his white polo.

_The dead don't bleed._

"Kyoko… I can explain." He collapsed before he could even do just that.

And he never did say his promise.

* * *

This was the beginning of the end.

"It's clear here." I heard Makoto say as he checked a room for us to hide in.

I followed suit only to shiver. This didn't go unnoticed to him though.

"Cold?"

"Chilling. The draft here is strong."

He took off his jacket and tossed it to me. "Here, use mine."

_I didn't know it back then how such an ordinary jacket could weave such a complicated web._

"Thanks." As I slid on the jacket, a familiar warmth soon overcame me.

This wasn't the first time I've borrowed his jacket. I've used it so many times that if only this wasn't his favorite jacket, I would be sure that he would have given it to me ages ago. Then again, perhaps it's precisely because it was his favorite which made it my favorite as well. Even though it smelled like moth balls, I found that scent reassuring. As I stepped back to lean against a wall, I made a fatal mistake.

I didn't do a double check of the room.

First, there was a sharp electronic sound and then in an instant, the wall came crashing down on me while my ears were ringing.

_And then there was darkness._

* * *

**Makoto's POV**

_In one moment, there was the two of us, and in the next, it was only me._

The explosion was strong enough to force me to the other end of the room. My heart was racing. Disoriented, I tried to make sense of what was happening. I was talking to Kyoko and then… then what? There's smoke and dust everywhere. Wait, that's it. There was an explosion.

Where was the explosion?

My heart was beating faster every second. I was afraid that it might just beat so fast that it'll explode. But that wasn't what terrified me the most. Alarm bells were ringing inside my mind. It felt like I was too slow. I was too slow getting there. I was too slowing digging through the rubble. I was just too slow.

_I was too slow and now I was too late._

This sick feeling that I was getting, this hopelessness that filled me, I hated it. The world was set in grayscale. My hands were getting more battered and bruised as I tactlessly dug through concrete and swallowed the foreboding feeling that I was getting. This was painful, I'm pretty sure that I should be writhing in agony right now but there was a more dominant feeling assaulting me.

Between my throat and my chest, there exists something. _And it's choking me._

I'm not fast enough!

Too slow! Too late!

I can still reach her!

Her luck is better than mine!

There's still hope!

And then purple suddenly filled my vision.

"Kyo-Kyoko!" I yelled.

No matter how exhausted I was at that point, I felt a surge of strength. At that time, I forgot that I even had hands to begin with. I thought that they were replaced momentarily with invincible tools meant for digging. And yet, for something invincible, I felt so weak. I dug deeper and harder as if I was doing the same thing to that negative mass between my throat and my chest. I clawed at whatever my hands would touch. But it was never enough. I dug deeper, I clawed harder, and I tried to pull her body out of the rubble but there was just so much on top of her, _too much_ in fact that it could actually –

"Kyoko!" I yelled again. "Everything's going to be fine! I'm here!"

But I wasn't fast enough.

I was too slow.

I was too late.

When I checked her pulse, I checked it again. And again. And again, and again.

"I'm here!" I yelled. "I'm here!" I yelled again. "I'm here!"

And again. And again, and again.

Finally, that surge of invincibility left me drained.

And I just stopped.

"I'm here so why aren't you with me?" Sobs wracked my body with such viciousness, I could barely recognize myself.

Her face looked so peaceful, I felt even worse. In a desperate attempt to shield myself from more pain, I tried to hide her face in the hoodie. The guilt was just too much. This happened under my watch. This was all my fault. I slowly backed away and just let the mass of emotions take over.

_Despair was consuming me and I just let it be._

"Makoto Naegi!" A familiar voice called me back to earth.

And then there she was. Kyoko Kirigiri had come back to haunt me.

"What happened?" She asked.

There were two Kyoko's in the room: one was dead underneath the rubble and the other was standing in front of me.

Have I gone mad? Was I hallucinating? It didn't matter. This Kyoko was better than the one lifeless and broken. This Kyoko looked so very much alive that if only I had no memory of everything before this, I would have believed that she was alive. But she's not. Kyoko is dead and I can only assume that this was her ghost haunting me. However, it seemed that she has no idea she's that same Kyoko. What will happen when she finds out?

_Will she disappear too?_

I don't want another repeat of the first. I will protect Kyoko this time at all costs.

"I'm dead."

And that was the beginning of my first secret from Kyoko.

* * *

 

I will be hated when she finds out that I lied to her.

And knowing her, she _will_ find out. It's in her nature, it's in her bloodline. This charade was just a waste of energy and yet I find myself still acting. I'm desperately trying to protect something. I know I say it's her but I also know that I'm doing this for myself as well. If she's not just a hallucination then that makes me even worse as a person.

I'm trying to stop Kyoko's spirit from moving on.

What does it mean to disappear anyways? Will it be painful? I don't think I can bear to watch her go through it if it was.

Ah, I'm thinking about myself again. I don't want to be left behind. She's right here, right now. She's beside me and I want things to stay like this. And who's to say that when she realizes that she's dead, she'll disappear? Maybe she won't and I'm just being selfish.

Even if it proves that this whole act is in vain, I sincerely hope that when you do expose the truth, you won't disappear.

So until then, let me live in this world.

_In a world where I'm dead and you're alive._

Because I honestly wish that was the case and not the other way around.

* * *

**Kirigiri's POV**

I think I always knew from the start that I was dead.

I'm a detective. I know suspicious behavior and contradictory evidence when I see it. That's why I am still confused as to why I still played along. To a certain extent, I stand by what I said. I do not believe in ghosts nor in any other paranormal activity. That's right. I was foolish to think that perhaps I was more than that.

The contradictory one was me.

The evidence clearly suggested that it was my corpse under that jacket and not Makoto's and yet some part of me wanted to believe it was otherwise. It's frightening when I think about it that I would rather have him die instead of me. The aftertaste of the thought is guilt-ridden and sickening. And as for Makoto? He played along. He was acting for my sake. All the while, I was always under his constant care and consideration.

And then there's me with such selfish thoughts.

Even though I'm already dead, seeing him like this…

_I wanted him to die as well._

Dying or should I say being dead changed me. I've become a person filled with such horrible thoughts.

Even though I'm the one who died, I feel as though he was the one leaving me behind. I knew that one day, one of us would die before the other, I just never thought that it would be me. No, that's not entirely true. I always considered the possibility of me dying first.

_I just never thought that I'd still be around after._

It would have been easier if I just disappeared but I guess that's not the way the afterlife works.

_It's bad enough that I'm dead but now I have to watch others live._

This is cruel. _I_ am cruel. Did I always have such a distasteful mind?

This kind of attitude is no good. I might just do something uncharacteristic of me, something just as objectionable. If I knew that I would have died so easily, so emptily, then maybe…

_Maybe what?_

Hey, let me live even if only just for a little while.

* * *

**Makoto's POV**

I think I was somewhere else before this.

It felt strange being in my work station. Even as I mindlessly typed a report, it felt like something was amiss. Every so often, I paused to think about it but something would always happen to stop that. Papers from the neighboring station would fly into my face, I would accidentally topple my pen case and spill its contents, the screen would just suddenly die on me; it went on like that. And the work just kept piling up. That's why I decided that after I'm done with this, I'll take a break and go on a breather. I checked the time and made a personal deadline for myself.

_If only I looked closely, I would've noticed that the hands were going counterclockwise._

But I didn't even have the time to do that.

I rounded one corner, "There you are Makoto. I finally found you." A familiar face suddenly popped into view. It was just so unexpected that I lost my hold on the folders I was carrying.

"Kyoko! Ah, that surprised me you know."

"Is that so? I apologize." She started helping me pick up the folders. "It's just that it took me a while to find you."

"What are you talking about? I've been here all day." I said incredulously.

Wasn't I?

My mind went blank when I tried to recall.

Her gaze was scrutinizing, if not calculating. Was it something that I said?

"…That's right." She handed me the folders. "Work?"

"When was it not?" I joked.

"I see… hurry up and finish it quickly. I have something of importance to discuss with you."

Right. I've been in the office all this time doing clerical work. I don't even understand why I doubted that in the first place. The fatigue must be getting to me since I don't remember the last time I slept.

I shook my head to shake off the drowsiness. "I got it. Geez, you sure like pressuring people."

"Not really. I'm just awfully fond of you." She smirked.

That totally caught me off-guard.

"I c-can't concentrate when you s-say something like that!" I stammered my reply.

She chimed. "I'm just exercising my rights as your girlfriend."

"Really? _Now?_ " My face must be red by now. To bring that up all of a sudden was sly of her.

Afterwards, I went back to my work station and continued on where I last left. There's just one thing that's been bothering me though.

"So… why are you still here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm on my break." She said so nonchalantly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I thought you said you were going to wait for me to finish?"

She nodded. "I did. I'll watch over here until then."

I sighed in exhaustion. "If you do that, I'll obviously get conscious. You know how fast I am like that, right?"

"I can wait." She paused. "I've got time."

Even though we've been dating for a while, there were times when I just didn't understand her. There's something different about Kyoko today too. I couldn't quite place what it was. I stared at her for quite some time and had it been anyone else, they would have freaked out. But nothing seemed out of place. Kyoko looked the same as ever. At least, that's what I thought until I took a closer look at her clothes.

"Huh? Where have you been? You're all dusty."

* * *

"Dusty. This place is just too dusty. Don't you ever clean?"

"We were both at a week-long assignment. Of course, it hasn't been maintained since then."

And it was true. We just got back and unless someone broke in the apartment, then this place has been untouched. That didn't change the fact that it was irritating for her. Maybe tomorrow, I'll clean but for now, none of that.

"That's the poorest excuse I've ever heard." She said in disapproval.

"It's not an excuse. It's a _fact._ " I retorted. We weren't getting anywhere with this argument.

"Anyways, you go on ahead and unpack first. I'll prepare the after midnight dinner."

"Much appreciated." And with that, she headed to our room.

"Ah, and also, what do you want to eat?" I shouted from the kitchen.

"Eggs on toast will do!"

"Two orders coming right up!"

_We're dating but living together just made it more official._

"It's plain."

"Well, sorry for not being a gourmet chef." I frowned.

"It tastes just like how I remember it." She kept eating anyways. "Just the fact that it's plain makes it delicious."

"You're being weird again. Suddenly praising me over nothing." Was she always this sentimental?

"No, that's not quite right. I never give out praise, only facts." I was almost convinced by her monotonous voice but then I remembered that that's just how he usually speaks.

"There you go again. I swear you're doing this on purpose." She's way better than me at charming people.

"Well, I never act without a purpose."

"Now you're just messing with me. Those are two different things."

I missed talking to her like this.

Huh? Missed? Haven't we always been like this?

As if sensing my distraught, she called me back to my senses. "You can go take your bath. I'll handle the dishes."

I blinked a few times before trying hard to cover up whatever it was that came over me. "R-Really? Thanks! A long bath after a week's worth of hard work… It's just what I need!" Before I shut the door behind me, I shouted to her. "Oh, go on ahead and sleep right after, if you want to!"

"I don't need to be told."

"Okay. Well, I'll be back!"

_Of course, she had other plans._

"Did you plan on making me wait all night?" Her glare was piercing even in the dark.

"You're still up? I thought I told you to go first."

" _If_ I wanted to." She corrected.

"Of course, I shouldn't have said that." I mentally hit myself for making such an obvious mistake. But there's nothing I can do now. I sighed and slipped into the bed, beside her. "Sorry for making you wait."

"I don't mind waiting." She spoke softly. "Compared to this, there'll be a time when I'll be waiting _much_ longer."

"I won't make you wait that long." I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"But you will." There was something in the tone of her voice that made my heart cringe.

Why did she sound so _lonely_?Why did she feel so _alone_?

I held her so tight, I was afraid that if I loosen my embrace even if only by the slightest, she'd disappear.

The thought of her disappearing made my heart sink.

"But no matter how long that is, I'll be sure to come back for you." Deeper and deeper, my heart sunk, as if something was swallowing it whole. I could not understand where this feeling was coming from. Everything was fine between us, right? "You're not the only who'll be lonely while waiting."

She pulled back, and I was hesitant at first to let her.

"If that's the case then I'd rather you take your time getting back to me." She stared at me with such seriousness, I couldn't possibly look away.

"No way. I want to be by your side as soon as possible." I almost pleaded.

"There's no need to rush." All of a sudden, her face was the softest I have ever seen. It was mesmerizing and yet at the same time, haunting with just the slightest hint of suppressed sadness. My heart was sinking to depths I never knew. "This way, we'll have a lot of things to talk about."

"And much more catching up to do." I added which was something we were supposed to be doing right now.

Our foreheads were touching by then and so were our noses. It wouldn't take that much effort for me to kiss her right now. That's right. It felt like I haven't kissed her in such a long time. How long has it been? We were so caught up with work to think about these kinds of things anymore. But right now, we had all the time in the world.

_Time was on our side._

I leaned in closer.

But something caught my attention and I stopped before our lips could even touch.

"What's wrong?" Her eyes were now filled with concern.

"It's nothing." I tried to brush it off. Maybe I was just imagining things.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. You were bothered by something." She urged me on.

_I knew I couldn't lie to her._

"It's just that… Don't get mad. For a second there, you smelled like explosives."

* * *

"Explosive. That's the theme for the essay which you would have known had you not slept through class _again._ "

"Thank you! You're such a lifesaver, Kyoko!"

At the end of the day, I could always count on Kyoko to help me out.

I can't remember what happened in class, probably because I was asleep. I just woke up to Kyoko scolding me again. She says all these things but she still helps me out in the end. I guess I can't really complain when I'm the one on the receiving end. With my fortune or rather, misfortune, I lucked out the moment Kyoko and I became friends.

"Don't expect me to do you a favor again anytime soon. I only helped you this time so that you'd owe me." She handed me her notes although it was more she like shoved them at me.

"I'll pay you back one day, I promise!" I said with just as much sincerity as I felt.

"How about today?" There was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"That's too soon!" And suspicious. I didn't want to take the risk.

"Hm? I think there was another assignment given to us earlier." The smirk could be heard in her voice. "I wonder what that is though."

I panicked. "Wait, so it wasn't just the essay for English?!"

"Who knows?" She hummed.

This was obviously a flag. And she knew very well that I had no choice but to take it. Cunning as ever.

"Ngh… fine!" I fell into her trap and raised my hands in defeat. "I got it. So what will it be today?"

"Really? But _I'm_ fine if it was on any other day. I mean, I don't want to impose." She said smugly.

I sighed. Way to rub it in, Kyoko. "Don't make this any harder on me. Just tell me what you want."

"If you say so." She grinned. "There's this book I've been eyeing on that I'm sure you'll agree with me."

"At the rate of your extortion, I think I'll agree with just about anything with you."

"It's good to know that you understand."

The bell rung and everyone started going back to their proper seats and that included Kyoko who sat right beside me.

Were we always seated this close?

My eyes wandered to outside. There were dark clouds looming in. Classes resumed and it was overall, a dull day. It's no wonder I slept through the first half.

And just as soon as it started, it was already over. Now it was just me and Kyoko on our way to the bookstore.

"What's that book about anyways?"

"Nothing in particular."

"You're telling me that I'm gonna be spending on a book you don't even want in the first place?" That sounded like a total waste on a favor.

"But I do want the book. Partially." She said so nonchalantly.

She could be mysterious but I think she's leaning toward confusing today. "Partially? So which part about it do you like?"

"The part where I get to spend more time with you."

The lull in the conversation lasted for a couple of seconds.

"Haha! You're full of jokes today." I laughed and I patted her shoulder. "If you wanted to hang out, just say so. I'd be sticking with you after school anyways."

"I was afraid you had club." Again, with her unreadable face.

I paused. "Wait. You were serious?"

She blinked. "When am I not?"

Oh, so she was serious.

There was this blanket of silence between us and I was mostly to blame for that. This is Kyoko we're talking about so maybe there's a logical explanation behind all of this since she won't be doing anything against the laws of logic. Deep breaths. It took me a while before I gathered enough courage to ask the next question even though it was wrecking my nerves.

I swallowed my pride. "Okay, so is there a special reason why you wanted to make sure that we hang out today?"

"It's just that…" She paused. "It feels like if I take my eyes off you for a second, you'd disappear."

"What are you talking about? You're the one who'd–"

Huh? Who'd _what_ exactly?

I felt like I was forgetting something or more like remembering instead.

_I don't want you to disappear._

"Are you okay?"

Huh? …Did I just zone out?

"Yeah, just a bit of a headache. Must be because I slept too much earlier." I nervously answered.

She held my gaze for a while until she finally replied. "Try not to oversleep next time."

_Or else, you might not wake up._

That's what her face said.

"I'll keep that in mind. After all, I have two favors to repay. I can't have anything bad happen until then."

"Kindly keep your word."

Was it just me or did it get dark all of a sudden?

Then it poured.

"We're gonna get soaked! Run!" I yelled while I grabbed her hand and took off to the nearest shed.

It was a futile attempt though, we were already soaked to the bones.

"That surprised me. It just suddenly rained. And the weather forecast said it would be sunny!" I said in between breaths.

She wrung her hair. "Guess they have their share of bad days too."

"I bet. But man, we're gonna be stuck here for a while too. It's raining hard." I took off my blazer and wrung it as well. "Sorry, I don't have an umbrella on me. I'm actually the last guy you'd want to get stranded with. Ah, sorry. I'm so unreliable when I need to be."

But all my words were lost to her. She was so far away, lost in her own world.

What was it about rain that changed people? It wasn't like her to be this still, it was unnerving. It frightened me. I didn't quite understand why this was terrifying me so much but it did. It was almost like a premonition.

"Hey, why did you suddenly go quiet? Is something wrong?" I asked. She was worrying me.

I felt her grip on my hand tighten and then finally, she looked at me and said,

"I love you, Makoto."

Hearing that made me happy.

However…

* * *

"You've got that wrong, Kyoko." I said solemnly. "I don't remember a high school memory of either of us confessing."

"Of course not." Her smile was that of a melancholic one. "That's because this isn't a memory."

Then suddenly, I was no longer talking to the Kyoko of my high school days, not to the Kyoko who kept me company at home, not to the Kyoko who made the workplace my second home and certainly not to the Kyoko before her unexpected passing.

_This Kyoko was dead._

And then I remembered how I was dying as well.

The sound of several droplets echoed. We were back in the building. I was now wearing my tattered clothes. It had every detail down to the very last scorch mark. Even my wound was pouring out blood. Across me was her, who now wore my hoodie just like her corpse did.

_This was how it should be._

"You're starting to remember now. That's good." She looked so relieved but I could not share the feeling. "Had it been any second later, you would have been lost."

Lost? That wasn't quite what I wanted.

"Would I die then?" I asked deadpanned.

She stared back at me, unflinching. "…Didn't you hear me? I said _lost._ "

"I don't understand. What do you mean by lost?" I didn't even bother masking my frustration.

"Exactly what it means." Her gaze hardened. "Gone forever."

"Just like you?" I flinched at my own words. I didn't mean to sound so pleading, so desperate, so…

_Hopeful._

"No, I'm not lost." She folded her arms across her chest. "I'm just _dead_."

I wished that she had also said _just like you_.

I sighed dejectedly. "You didn't have to say it like that."

"Like what? Like how it really is?" She snapped at me.

"But the way you said it was…"

"You know how I am. I only entertain facts."

Were we fighting? I knew that she was just as upset over this as I was. Well, upset was putting it lightly. We were _devastated_. But for some reason, we were arguing. I don't know how often it is that you get a chance to talk with dead people but I don't want to waste this one. If this was our last conversation then I don't want it to end with us not understanding each other. I just could not understand how she could still act so detached over this.

Until I finally realized it.

"That's right. That's the Kyoko I know." I took a deep breath and prepared myself. "That's why… shouldn't you start telling the truth too?"

Her eyes widened. "Just what are you implying?"

"I love Kyoko because even when I show weakness, she accepts me." My vision was getting blurry but I kept talking.

"I want to be able to do the same for you too. You don't have to be strong in front me." Even when I started choking on my words, I still kept talking.

"I'm scared too. And sad, and angry, and frustrated, and all these other feelings but I'm sure that what you're feeling right now is _much_ worse than mine." I needed to tell her this while my voice was able to reach her. "That's why… why…" _Please, let my voice reach her._

And then, as if a dam broke, she _finally_ cried.

I know I'm not supposed to be happy about it but I was. Seeing her cry made me feel at peace because she was finally allowing herself this. She _needed_ this. An outlet. She's been holding it in all this time and I didn't want that. I'm sure we'll separate eventually and I don't want her to grieve alone. In a sense, I'm kind of lucky to be here for her during death to make the mourning process just a little less lonely. It's painful to cry but the more you cry, the lighter you'll feel after. I knew that from experience.

Her grip on me reminded me how she could also be strong. "I also love Makoto because even though you cry a lot, most of them are for me."

From there, we held onto each other tightly. And when I realized that wherever this place was, I could actually touch her, I just squeezed harder as I cried harder. If physical pain existed here, I'm sure my hands were grasping on her arms so hard that they would have left marks. But that didn't matter to me right now. I could literally _feel_ her with my skin. There was weight beneath the body I was holding and it felt _wonderful_.

Even when she was dead while I was alive, in this space, we _both_ existed.

"That's why you should be more honest with yourself, Kyoko." I smiled through the tears.

She sniffled, her sobs were gentler now. "I will but only on the condition that you'll live an honest and _full_ life."

I buried my face in her hair. Then sighed longingly. "I'm already _here_. Why would I go back?"

Her head shook. "Makoto, I won't hate you for leading a happy life without me." She pulled back, forcing me to look at her. "If there's anyone that should be resented, it would be me. For dying early on you." Her voice was stern but also apologetic.

She should not apologize for something she had no control over.

I obstinately shook my head in disagreement. "But I don't hate you at all! It wasn't your fault!"

"That's your opinion. On the contrary…" She reverted back to her monotonous tone. "I hate myself very much."

Hearing her say that was heartbreaking. I knew that I could not change her opinion. She was just the type of person who would not be so easily swayed once she has her mind fixed on something. But I had to try. As long as it was not a fact, then I could still convince her even if the only way I knew how was just by being honest and speaking my mind.

_If you say you hate yourself then…_

"Me too." I said without hesitation. "I hate myself too." I furiously blinked back the tears. Not yet. Not right now. I needed to say this without my voice breaking, with full conviction. "When wherever we are is over, I'll be the one who's leaving you. And no matter how much it kills me, it just _won't._ "

No matter how much I _want_ it to kill me. It won't.

"Then the both of us are hated." Her voice didn't carry the same dejectedness as it did earlier. Moreover, I think I heard the faintest hints of amusement.

"Yeah but we still love each other." I smiled at her. "That has to count for something, right?"

"Something is quite the word to describe it." Her tone was light and it might as well have been laughter to my ears.

I just smiled wider. "It's still better than nothing."

As expected of Kyoko. She just won't let me have my depressed moment. But at least that got her out of hers. Maybe we should have talked more about it or maybe this was just one of those things that needed no words. Just like how there are things best left unsaid. So another lull of silence came in between us but there was no tension. We were comfortable with just each other's company. At least, to a certain extent that is. I wanted more from Kyoko. I wanted to talk to her as much as I could. I thought over what to say next but she beat me to it.

"Looks like I'm almost done on my end." She said, disappointment laced throughout the words.

"Done with what?" I'm pretty sure I looked just as confused as I felt.

"It doesn't matter. You'll find out soon anyways." That sounded more cryptic than usual.

"You're gonna take secrets to the grave even now?" I joked halfheartedly.

Well shit.

"I didn't mean that! I mean, I did! But! I didn't mean it _that_ way! Why did I say that?" If only it was possible to die of embarrassment. But then again, what would she think if I lost my life out of embarrassment? Ah, who cares! I needed to apologize fast. "I'm so sorry. My habits never did have a good sense of timing. I'm really sorry. Please forget about what I just said."

"Don't worry. It actually had the opposite effect. Hehe." She looked so composed that I almost thought I imagined her laugh. But I didn't just imagine it. She did laugh. She tried to hide a giggle but since I was still holding her, I felt it.

It feels like it's been so long since she last laughed.

My face broke into a grin. "You laughed!"

"Oh, did I?" She teased.

"Yeah, you did! And you're still smiling right now!"

"Must you narrate everything?"

I was just about to retort on that but then she composed herself and spoke first.

"It won't be long now. Any final requests?"

So this is it, huh? Of course, if I could request anything, I would have wanted her alive. But that's not how it works. There's still so much more I wanted that I was just beginning to realize how I could be so selfish. Actually, just thinking about my request when I should have been asking her what hers was, is proof that I've become selfish. She asked for mine first. She really does spoil me even until the end. That's why I needed to make this count. I don't think I'll see her when we get out of this place. So if that's how it is then I only have one last request.

_Stay here with me._

"Hmm… then let's hold hands!" I raised both of mine as an invite.

She must have been surprised because her reply was just a bit delayed. "That's all? Are you sure you'll be content with just that?"

"Yeah." Once she realized that I was serious, she also raised both of her hands in front of mine. And then we laced them together. A perfect fit. I smiled brighter. "Now, I'm good."

She didn't look quite as content as I was about the request. If anything, she was probably confused at how minor it was. "You know you could've asked for a kiss or even more…"

"But I like holding your hand the best!" I knew how she paid special attention to her hands and that for her, it was just as intimate as kissing. Well, I also had another motive for this. "This way I can memorize the feeling and I can still look at you."

"I see." I could see in her eyes that she was overanalyzing this as usual but at least this time she seemed satisfied enough with my explanation. "It seems that you put a lot of thought into this."

"I did. I mean, after all, I won't get to see you for a long while after this."

"True enough."

We stayed like that for a while and I was beginning to think that we'd stay like that until this ends. However, Kyoko had other plans.

"Well, if it's only like this then may I have a request of my own?" She asked bashfully and maybe even hesitantly. She must have felt self-conscious about it.

"Sure thing! That goes without saying." I smiled warmly, trying to soothe her into speaking up. "Don't hold back!"

"Then…" Was she blushing? "That confession earlier, could we redo it?"

Okay, so maybe I was blushing too.

"Ah, yeah. I mean, sure." I barely managed making those words sound like a sentence. It surprised me to hear that from her. That's not fair, Kyoko. If you say it like that then I'll be just a bit more conscious too. Get it together. We're dating so I shouldn't get so embarrassed about this. You've already done this before, Makoto, you can do it again. I swallowed my nervousness. "Let's do it."

"On second thought, maybe we shouldn't."

Huh? "Wait. Why?"

She playfully smirked. "Your face just now is reward enough."

"That's just plain mean." And teasing. I almost tried to hide my face with my hands but then I remembered I couldn't do that. I could only avoid eye contact. I'm probably twice as flustered as I was before.

I know she said she changed her mind on the request but I could tell that she was only half joking. Or maybe she really meant it and I'm just reading into this too much. But I've already made up my mind earlier so I'll do it anyway. I took a deep breath and our eyes met.

"I love you, Makoto."

"I love you, Kyoko."

We said it at the same time. My mind was still processing what just happened when I just started laughing. That was not the direction I expected this confession would go to. But when I thought that Kyoko and I were thinking the same thing and even ended up saying the same words at almost the same time, as if we were somehow connected, the idea of that filled me with so much warmth and happiness that I guess it just spilled over into laughter for me. And for her.

She joined me soon after and unlike before, she wasn't holding back anymore. Her body shuddered from pleasant laughter. She was practically vibrating with happiness. We leaned on each other's foreheads for balance and I had no doubt that we would have almost toppled over from all the fun. Her face was relaxed, carefree, and in my eyes, she was truly a sight to behold. She looked so beautiful, so absolutely stunning, so _alive._

_In this moment, I knew for a fact that she looked more alive than ever._

I should have stopped there. Seeing her this blissful should have been enough for me. But can you blame me for being spoiled one last time? I could never get enough of her. I still wanted more.

"Maybe I want that kiss after all."

I never heard her say her agreement after that, probably because her lips were already on mine.

_I don't remember either of us pulling back._

* * *

When I came to my senses, I was already safe.

I woke up to a room without threat or danger. The armed people that were chasing me were missing and the sense of looming death hardly existed at all. In fact, I woke up to a different room entirely. They told me that I managed to escape all that and contacted headquarters again for a pickup point, all the while sporting a near fatal wound and other injuries.

_They told me I was lucky._

That it was a miracle that I was even alive. I tried asking them what else I did because I admitted that my memories were hazy. They told me that was probably because of the blood loss and that I've been asleep for a day now. But they never told me anything other than advice for recovery. I would have asked for more but I didn't know where to begin.

What happened? And why was it just me in this room? Where was… where was my partner?

A large chunk of my memories were missing and I had a bad feeling that it wasn't just from the near death experience. Wasn't there supposed to be someone else? Wasn't I with someone else?

The more I tried to dig deeper, the heavier my heart sunk. My throat was extremely dry for different reasons. An overwhelming mass of something was building up between my throat and my chest. Something's _wrong_. The ECG just proved to me that I wasn't just imagining my heart beating faster. Something's not just wrong but _missing_. Missing? Is someone missing?

Before I could finish that thought, I heard a beep. When I turned to my side, I saw my phone on top of a desk. The doctor said that they placed it there since I didn't have any visitors yet to actually keep it for me. They said that it's rung a few times today and allowed me to check it out. And they were right. I've had a few unread messages, with the last one from my sister. I must have worried a lot of people.

As I was scrolling through each text, I noticed one that was odd. I received it yesterday.

And it was from me.

This must be it. The missing piece in my memories. My heart was picking up speed again. I knew I wanted answers but I just didn't expect them to come so easily and so soon. But this was the breakthrough I needed and I was sure that I wouldn't be getting it from asking the doctor. My hand clutched my phone tighter in anticipation. I just needed to find the courage to open it. And so I finally read the message.

_Take care. Until we meet again. - K_

And all at once, everything came flooding back to me. I broke down. There was all too much and at the same time, not enough, pieces coming back to me. And I just sobbed harder with every flashback. It wasn't just yesterday's memories, it was _every_ memory of _her_ all coming together as if to create a memoir of her piece by piece. And each piece _hurt_ as it sinks in that there will never be new pieces to be added because she's not here anymore. I'm here but she's not. It hit me harder when I realized that I'm alive right now because of her.

_Even in death, I'm still being rescued by her._

I'm alive.

And she was gone.

* * *

_There are five stages of grief and it took me a while but I think I finally hit the last._

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

A year went by faster than I would have thought even though the first few weeks were excruciatingly slow. And since it's already been a year since then, I'm visiting her grave right now. It's weird trying to talk to the same person but instead of seeing a face, you're looking at a cold slate. When I first started having these conversations, I was desperately grasping for replies. I guess I was hoping that I could somehow will an actual answer from it. But I don't do that anymore. I've accepted that I'll have to live with one-sided conversations.

"So my sister made another new friend and let me tell you, they get crazier each time."

It's become therapeutic. Sometimes I wonder if I was talking to her for the sake of it or just for my sake. But one thing I knew for sure was that I enjoyed these talks. It's easy talking to her. I would tell her everything. From every important event even down to the small trivial incidents like how the other week, I changed shampoo brands. Okay, maybe I should skip the smaller ones but I remembered how she was back when she was alive. She was always so attentive to even the tiniest of details that not a single thing went past her and I would do her justice by doing just the same. At least, I hope the sentiment got through or else I'd have been the most boring conversationalist ever.

"I know I say this a lot. Back then and even until now but I honestly do mean it every time. I probably sound like a broken record by now but I'm grateful to you. Thank you." I don't know if any of my words even reach her but I hope they do. "I probably wouldn't be enjoying life right now if you hadn't pushed me to back then."

I don't cry as often as I used to anymore.

"I'm living life twice to the fullest! Get it? 'Cause I'm trying to do your share too."

Life without her around wasn't so bad. It wasn't as great but I think she'd scold me if I ever said that out loud. Ah, I'm missing her again. It doesn't happen as often as before but I still get these moments. It gets lonely sometimes.

"Are you lonely out there without me?"

She's been gone for so long now.

"Hey, can't I get to see you again? Just one peek, please?" I joked at the air. I knew it was impossible so I wasn't expecting to gain anything from it but… a flash of purple caught my gaze.

I saw her. She looked exactly same as she did on that day. Even in her dull battered uniform, she was still radiant. She was just as I remembered her but not quite. Maybe I was seeing her through nostalgia tinted lenses or maybe she now had an ethereal glow. Regardless of the reason, she was in fact, absolutely beautiful. Partly from the shock and partly from her beauty, she took my breath away. And then, our eyes locked in an instant.

For a moment, she was standing there, right in front of me.

And in the next, she was gone.

"Not yet, huh?" I wonder what kind of face I was making at this moment. Was I disappointed? Relieved? Or maybe... was I lonely?

Before I could even blink, she was already gone.

I would have told myself I imagined it but then again, that would also mean that I have to tell myself that I imagined dreaming of her one year ago. I think that was the last thing I would ever do. Whether or not I saw who I think I saw, I guess I'll just believe in what I want to believe in.

And I want to believe in her.

"That's fine by me. After all, you did say that there was no need to rush." I chuckled lightheartedly. Ah, I really did feel better after talking to her. "I guess I should be going now. It was really nice talking to you again."

I gave one last long look at her grave and then I turned my head to where her phantom supposedly stood had I not imagined it earlier. She's still here. Ghost or not, she's still _here_. As long as I remember her, then she's alive in heart. And even though I can't see her right now, I know that I'll see her again. _Eventually._

"Wait for me. I'll see you soon." I smiled and hoped that wherever she was, she was smiling too.

_We move on but we never truly forget and in doing so, the dead live on in spirit._

 

* * *

 **Omake:** OF CORPSE I AM

Naegi: I'm sorry for not telling you sooner that you were already dead.

Kirigiri: You've been lying to me all along.

Naegi: I wasn't lying. The truth is that I'm not alive either!

Kirigiri: Then how do you explain the bleeding?

Naegi: I'm actually a… WALKING CORPSE!

Kirigiri: …

Naegi: …

Kirigiri: I think you meant _living_ corpse. Changing the word won't change its meaning. Corpse or not, you're still alive.

Naegi: You're not making any sense. For you see, I ammost _definitely_ dead!

Kirigiri: …

Naegi: …augh!

Kirigiri: You should really take care of that wound first.

Naegi: It's okay, I'm a corpse. I don't feel a thing.

Kirigiri: You don't need to go that far to pretend. I already know what's going on.

Naegi: The _dead_ don't feel. I'm telling you that aaaugh–…

Kirigiri: Ah. He collapsed from blood loss.

* * *

_EPILOGUE Preview:_

"It's alright. I won't be lonely since I'll be playing with my friend."

"Is this the new friend you've been telling me? When do I get to meet her?"

"Weirdo. She's right there."

"Huh?"

"She's always been beside you."

_And sometimes, the dead don't move on so easily unlike the living._

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~


	2. EPILOGUE: Unbreakable Bonds and a Wandering Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And sometimes, the dead don't move on so easily unlike the living._

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Kirigiri's POV**

_I used to not believe in superstition but that was before I turned into a ghost._

My mind was still trying to cope with this change. Perhaps it was because it hasn't even been that long yet for it to sink in. Or maybe it was just my stubbornness and my penchant for logic making it harder for me to simply just swallow the truth. I've seen corpses all my life but not once have I seen a ghost. How ironic it is for my first encounter with the supernatural to be actually me. So ghosts were apparently real. And although I was just beginning to accept that myth as a fact, this was certainly pushing it.

I didn't expect to feel alive even though I'm already dead.

Well, it's not like I am alive. It's more like I _feel_ alive by extension. That doesn't make any sense but that's how I would describe it. I can feel it, the heart pumping, the lungs breathing, the adrenaline coursing through the skin but at the same time I don't exactly directly feel it. It's like I'm watching all of this happen from the outside but I can vividly imagine how it feels like. It feels like it's been so long since I last felt alive. But this isn't my body to feel. This isn't my life to live. Right now, I only feel alive vicariously through Makoto.

I guess this is what paranormal investigators would call possession.

This wasn't even on purpose or at the very least, this wasn't my intention. Makoto just suddenly collapsed and my body- my _spirit-_ just moved on its own in an attempt to catch him. Except, I never did catch and even more surprisingly, I didn't pass through him. I just found myself in control over his body. It was new and unexpected and oh so very _frightening._

If I was in his body then where was he?

My eyes scanned across the room. I didn't see any other floating spirits. I panicked and oh, I felt my heart beating faster. I pushed down the elated feeling the swept through me when I realized just how wonderful it was to have a working heart. I honed in my focus and tried to deduce where Makoto's spirit would be. If he wasn't outside then perhaps… inside?

I don't know how else to describe it but as soon as I thought of that, I immediately saw him. Is this one of those skills you just naturally have when you become a ghost? I shelved that thought for later. For now, at least I've confirmed that he was still here and he was in fact, safe. He was asleep, not in a literal sense but more in the spiritual aspect. It's the same concept as changing drivers but using the same vehicle. He's taken the backseat so now I'm in control.

What bothered me was how easy it was for me to take the controls. Was Makoto just that easily possessable? This was worrying if it were true. Another theory would be that it was only easy because it was me possessing him. But that didn't make for any logical explanation. For starters, I doubt he was even aware he was offering his body for that. Whatever the reason, the fact is that I'm already in here and I can tell that this body won't last long. But even so, I'll make sure that he survives this. I won't let any more harm come to him while I'm in charge.

I can still help him even when I'm dead.

My first priority was the wound. He was too busy earlier trying to cover it up that he neglected to tend to it. That was careless and furthermore, very foolish of him. He could have almost died if this got infected, provided that he doesn't die from blood loss first. I'm touched by the sentiment behind the outrageous action but to go so far was just reckless.

Risking your life for a lie won't make it any truer.

And it certainly won't make me happy. I sighed but even that was reduced to a shaky breath. This body was in such a dire state that I even had a hard time trying to perform first aid. It was sloppy but it would do since I at least managed to stop the bleeding. Now I could more or less move without the fear of exsanguination. I checked back inside Makoto and saw him still in deep sleep but now he was dreaming. I guess I could let him sleep some more.

Now my next concern is actually escaping from here and to a lesser degree, losing the pursuers. My best bet was to set up a trap or diversion and hope they fall for it but given that the only items I had on hand was a phone and a gun, I'm not entirely convinced that I could pull it off. This may be the only time I wished that my special talent was less detective and more of gambling. But I could not even entertain that thought for long.

The door broke down and the room was filled with gunfire.

I managed to duck into one corner, taking cover behind a steel locker. This was happening all too fast and all too soon. My confrontation skills were hardly professional and my chances of survival was dwindling. I forced myself to think. They already saw me and I could tell that they will close in on me sooner rather than later. It was too late for stealth now.

There were five of them inside, probably more waiting in the hallway so unless I could power through that I don't think I'll be using that as an exit. There were windows on one side but if I remember correctly, there weren't any ledges to grab onto on the outside and I was on the third floor. I also have to deal with the crossfire should I choose to gamble on the windows. My best bet was to eliminate as many of the firing party as I possibly could and decide from there which exit to go for. My hands clutched the gun tighter. This was the turning point.

I won't give up on his life that easily.

There would have to reload at some point and so I gambled everything on that opening. When the bullets stopped, I immediately dashed for a different cover and took note of their positions while at it. I would have preferred to shoot after taking cover but I saw that one of them was faster at reloading so I aimed my gun at him and pulled the trigger.

Click.

No, no, no, no. NO! You can't do this. Not now! Why the hell did this happen. The gun was jammed. Dammit! Why now?!

I panicked. I felt like I just doomed Makoto to an even worse death. Even though I was already prepared for the worst, this was just pathetic. I could not even defend with this. I won't have a chance at all at this rate. I don't even know who to blame anymore. Our boss for sending us out on this godforsaken mission? These guys for choosing to hunt us down guns ablaze? The gun for being so unreliable at the worst time? In my frustration, and also as a last desperate attempt, I threw the gun instead.

It never even reached the target.

But instead, a hidden member emerged from behind and managed to block it with a ballistic shield. I felt my heart fall. However, in a surprising turn of events, when the gun fell to the floor, it hit at just the right angle for the weapon to coincidentally unjam and fire a stray bullet back at the shield. However, rather than stopping the bullet, it inadvertently deflected it toward a fellow gunman. More specifically, it shot through the knockout gas grenade.

In a span of mere seconds, a gun malfunction transformed into knockout gas.

It was an advantage that I saw it all happening because I was able to protect myself from the gas. The gunmen however weren't as focused and in their confusion, they didn't even realize what was happening until they were already collapsed on the floor. And I just stood there, the last person standing, baffled by what just happened.

Did I just luck out?

The idea never crossed my mind. Getting a lucky break. I was aware that this was Makoto's body but I hadn't realized that everything else, including his talent, would still be in effect. But that was different. His luck was so bad that nine out of ten "lucky" incidents were leaning more towards misfortunes. It was almost never good luck with him. However, there was still that minority percentage. The rare miracle that just could not be explained as to how it happened aside from pure luck. And I guess that I was lucky enough to get incident number ten.

Regardless, this was still a fortunate turn of events and I would be a fool to waste it. I pilfered a gun off one of them then I ran out and did my best to hide my tracks. It wasn't until I knew it was safe enough that I contacted headquarters for pickup and medical assistance. Well, that went surprisingly easy. I had forgotten just how formidable Makoto's luck was, good or bad. There was nothing urgent left for me to do since his safety and survival has already been secured. Now all I had to do was wait.

This will probably be the last time I'll ever feel this. Feel alive. Feel Makoto.

Painful. This felt painful. Everything was painful.

And yet, it was not a bad feeling. I'm sure that I'll miss this unpleasant sensation. After all, you could only feel pain when alive. And as a ghost, I automatically forfeited that luxury. Even until now, I find myself in disbelief over what has happened today. Everything felt so surreal that I was more willing to believe that this was all a dream.

A lucid dream in which I died and became a ghost.

But when I stared at my hands and saw not my scars but rather _his_ hands instead, I knew that this was not just a hallucination. This was his body not mine because mine was left behind elsewhere because it could no longer move. Because it was no longer alive. And though I may still be here now, I was only here in spirit.

What would be the next step? What would happen to me once Makoto takes back his body? Would I disappear? Maybe I would. I probably _should_. They say that spirits move on to the next world, right? The afterlife, whatever or wherever that was. They say spirits only stay because of lingering regret. But right now, I don't feel any regrets at all. In fact, I guess you could say that I was already at peace. Maybe I only managed to stay here for this long because I was worried that he would not make it. Well, he's safe now, I made sure of it. So my time was probably up. I'm honestly surprised I did not disappear as soon as I died but then again, I'm even more perplexed that ghosts exist. But there was something good that came out of this. I'm thankful that I was able to be helpful even in death. I've already accepted my passing and did what I could. That's why I'm not afraid of what happens next. But at the very least, I wanted proof that I was here.

I wanted to leave something behind aside from my corpse. One last parting gift.

_Take care. Until we meet again. - K_

And with that, I was ready to move on.

* * *

_Moving on was not as easy as I thought it would have been._

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Without even noticing it, a year has already passed. I honestly thought that I would not see another sunrise in my life but the next day, I did. And I saw another the next day. And the next. And so on and so forth. I never even thought that I would make it this far. I even considered that perhaps there was a pre-scheduled date for a spirit's passing, a sort of universal holiday for the supernatural, so I just waited for that to come. I have been waiting for a year now and maybe I would have continued with that kind of thinking. Until finally I realized two things:

That I was still a spirit.

And that I was not moving on anytime soon.

A year into being a ghost and I'm still grasping on what I'm supposed to do. There was not really much for me to do anyways. There was no need for me to eat and no job for me to keep me busy. All of a sudden, I had too much free time on my hands with nothing for me to do away with it and it was honestly frustrating. I could not physically interact with anything nor could I communicate with anyone. And yes, I now had the freedom to roam around wherever I please but that got boring too fast. Just looking at the world without a care was not as exciting as I expected it to be.

I used to be more than just a spectator.

Now all I do is merely watch the world as it continues to spin. In a way, it's kind of like watching television. There really wasn't anything else you can do but watch as the scene unfolds in front of you. The people do not know something vital but you do and so the urge to help them floods through you. However, no matter how much you want to make a difference, you just could not. Because the people behind the screen were in a different world, a space separate from your own. It was not just a barrier between you but a whole separate realm. Even still, I remembered my heart reaching out to those fictional characters. But the people I'm watching weren't just fictional, they were _real._ They were real and _alive._ And so came my third epiphany as a ghost.

As a spirit, I was powerless.

But since all I could do was observe, I tried to make the best out of it. I've tried monitoring strangers, sometimes following them for days at a time but they never quite piqued my interest. At the end of the day, I always found myself visiting Makoto.

It was odd watching him live on without me. It was painful at first but only because he was agonizing over mourning and I wanted so badly to comfort him but my fingers could never touch him. During those first weeks, I had to watch him cry more than I ever saw him did when I was alive. It was heartbreaking. But he did get better eventually. I thought I would have been slightly upset over that but there were no such ill feelings from me. It was more of a relief for me when he started to seriously try moving on.

I think he may have moved on faster than me.

Makoto's moving on in his own ways. I think it would be worse for both of us if he never moved on. I could tell that he was not planning on forgetting me but he's not letting that hold him back either. A part of me is touched that he's so adamant at keeping my memory alive. He does this through a lot of things, some of which he isn't even aware of. Sometimes when eating out, he'd order a dish that I enjoyed instead of his usual order. Sometimes when cooking, he'd accidentally cook for two people and ended up eating the same meal the following day. Sometimes when going to bed or waking up, he'd greet me as well as if I could still hear him. He does a lot of this things sometimes. Small things. Things that only the two of us could get. And oftentimes, these small acts grow on me.

"So my sister made another new friend and let me tell you, they get crazier each time."

I especially love his visits. He would visit my grave from time to time but lately they've been getting less frequent. I'm not mad about it though. I'm willing to wait even if it takes years because right now I have all the time in the world. These visits are my most cherished experiences since I became a spirit.

We have conversations or at least, one-sided conversations. As much of a conversation between a live person and a spirit could get. He would always pause at the right moments, as if expecting to hear a reply, and I do reply every time but my voice never quite reached him.

These talks began out heavy but once Makoto started smiling again, they became lighter and more natural. Now he would talk about basically everything. It was entertaining for me because half of those stories, he was not even aware that I was there watching them happen. But that did not make those stories dull. Hearing them from his perspective was a whole new take from simply witnessing it. I may have watched it but he _lived_ it.

"I know I say this a lot. Back then and even until now but I honestly do mean it every time. I probably sound like a broken record by now but I'm grateful to you. Thank you."

Ah, that's true. He does say that more often than any other words. I don't remember having a conversation where he forgot to thank me. How ridiculous of him.

I'm the one who should be thanking you.

"I probably wouldn't be enjoying life right now if you hadn't pushed me to back then."

Then that makes two of us. I'm only enjoying the spirit afterlife now because of you.

"I'm living life twice to the fullest! Get it? 'Cause I'm trying to do your share too."

A chuckle passed by my lips.. To my pleasant surprise, apparently the dead can still laugh.

That's just like him to crack a poorly timed joke. I'm glad to see him sparkling again. At one point, I was worried he would never brighten up but I guess that concern was unfounded. He was the type who could bounce back after all. And as I stared at him, trying to memorize this version of him, I saw him change before my eyes. The humorous glint was fading into somber seriousness.

"Are you lonely out there without me?"

Was it alright for me to be honest?

"Hey, can't I get to see you again? Just one peek, please?" It was supposed to be a joke but it ended up sounding serious.

And I could not answer him.

For the first time in a long while, I exercised my right to remain silent. I knew that he would not hear whatever answer I said but that's just the thing. I'm afraid I might answer with something that I just might regret. It was too soon for that question. And maybe given some more years, I may still not be prepared to answer that. So I sealed my lips shut and just stared at him. And to my surprise, it looked as if he was staring back at me.

For a moment, I could have sworn that he was looking at me. Really _seeing_ me.

And in the next, the eye contact was gone.

"Not yet, huh?" His face was a contorted mixture of feelings. Was it disappointment? Relief? Or maybe... was he also lonely?

Before I could even blink, his eyes searched elsewhere.

I would have told myself I imagined it but then again, that would also mean that I have to tell myself that I imagined dreaming of everything that happened one year ago. I think that was the last thing I would ever do. Whether or not we saw each other in that moment, I guess I'll just believe in what I want to believe in.

And I want to believe in us.

"That's fine by me. After all, you did say that there was no need to rush." He chuckled lightheartedly.

"I guess I should be going now. It was really nice talking to you again."

He gave one last long look at my grave and then he turned his head to my direction.

_I'm still here._

I wanted to tell him that. I wanted him to see. I wanted him to actually see _me_.

But I knew it was too early for that.

Even though he couldn't see me right now, I know that we'll see each other again. _Eventually._

"Wait for me. I'll see you soon." He smiled.

I smiled back.

_It's natural for the living to move on but spirits can only try._

* * *

_Time stops only for those who die._

It's been two years ever since he decided to only visit my grave on my birthday and on the day I died. Likewise, I only occasionally drop by to watch over him out of respecting his efforts to move on. Today was the latter of the two days so he was wearing a suit. Seeing him in that attire in contrast to the casual clothes he wore when it was a birthday visit, really accentuated just how different he was now. He certainly has changed over time. His body started packing in some muscles, much to his delight. His face grew sharper and judging from the stubble on his chin, he neglected to shave again last weekend. He grew up to be a fine young man.

Meanwhile, I was still stuck at 22.

At least that's one thing that superstitions got right. Ghosts don't age. But that was just a minor nuance compared to the rest of the package when becoming a spirit. When you're dead, the last thing you have to worry about was what you look like when basically no one else could see you.

"Ah, there you are." He turned to my direction and beamed.

Was he talking to me?

"Sorry, I'm late!" A voice shouted back from behind me.

No, it wasn't me after all.

A woman sporting a sundress sprinted past me and towards Makoto. She wasn't that pretty but what she lacked in appearance, she made up for in charm. If I had to guess what her best selling point was it would be her personality. But I'm not saying this to badmouth her. This wasn't the first time I saw her and from those other times, I could only say good things about her.

I may have also observed her more attentively than other subjects but that was beside the point.

"Thanks for coming with me. To be honest, I wasn't actually sure you were okay with it." He sheepishly said.

"Why? Did you think I'd get jealous?" She smirked. Her tone was playful.

"No! I mean, I hope not?" He embarrassingly rubbed the back of his neck. An old habit. "It's just a weird request and I thought you'd be uncomfortable with it."

"Yeah, it is weird but nothing too out there." She chewed on her bottom lip which I recognized as a nervous tick. "But I guess I'm a little jealous. Just a bit."

A small part of me took pride in that. She did not know me at all and yet she knew about me enough to think that I had power even in death. I know it's not a competition but it still felt like a small victory for me.

"Why would you say that?" He asked cluelessly.

"Well, she's your first, right? First love will always be special." She sighed and crossed her arms. "Ah, but you're not my first either so we're even."

"I'm not entirely sure how I'm supposed to react to that."

"But still, you're here now because she saved you, right?" She then looked back from where she came from. "Then I should properly thank her."

If she could see me, she would have known that we were seeing eye to eye in that moment.

This was why I could never hate this woman. I knew for a fact that her intentions with Makoto was pure. I double checked it. How strange it was for me to act more of a doting mother rather than an estranged ex-lover. But this woman was not a threat at all. Rather, she was a positive force in his life. She had ways to bring him out of his shell and honestly, I was impressed. She was very capable in different aspects but the most important one was that she was understanding.

I'm relieved to know that such a person will be there for him when I could no longer do that.

"Oh, and while we're at it, I should also ask for her blessing."

"Wh-what? But we're not even engaged yet!"

_The dead can't live but that won't stop them from wishing happiness for the living._

* * *

_Old habits die hard even when you're already dead._

People watching has become my favorite activity but that's probably because it's the only thing that I could do as a spirit. However, I do have some self-established rules about it. There were limits especially if it's Makoto that I'm watching. I've been going in and out of his home from time to time. I have been restraining myself from visiting because I respected his privacy. For a while, I did manage to pull that off but lately I have found myself staying here more. And although I only used to visit here because of him but recently, someone else has caught my interest.

"You sure you're gonna be alright all alone?"

"It's okay. I'll try to be safe while you and mama are gone."

This is his firstborn daughter. She would turn five in the following month. She has her father's eyes and her mother's hair.

And surprisingly, she has my name.

"It's only for a day. I can be a big girl and handle it." She looked so proud while saying that. I guess staying home alone was an astounding feat for a child. How cute. "Besides, I won't be alone with big sister around."

"Oh, is she a new friend of yours?" He smiled goodnaturedly.

She shook her head. "No, she's always been big sister."

"I see. What time will she be coming?" Always a worrywart even in fatherhood. "That way I could at least meet her before leaving."

Her head tilted innocently. "She's already here."

"Eh? So soon?! Why didn't you say so? We should let her in then!" He exclaimed, already ready going into doting parent mode.

"But… she's right there." She scrunched up her face, oblivious as to why her father could not understand something so simple.

This was why I changed my mind when I decided to stop coming here. Little Kyoko could apparently see me. It never even occurred to me when it was happening at first. It was only until she attempted to communicate with me by drawing a crude yet recognizable portrait of me, after which she proudly showed and pointed at me. There was no doubt in my mind that it was all just coincidences. So I decided to keep her company whenever I could.

I was just happy that someone could see me at all.

When she started learning how to speak, I tried to check if she could also hear me. All my attempts ended in failure but I was not disheartened. It was enough that she could see me. It was actually more than enough. I have been wandering for years now and starved for social contact. I thought that I would continue on in solitude for an eternity. But now I have Little Kyoko who would talk to me and I don't want to leave her just yet. However, I was aware that being too attached may be unhealthy for her so I moderated my presence around her.

She would always flash me her winning smile whenever she saw me.

"You're so weird, Papa. She's always been beside you."

Makoto on the other hand was in the dark with our secret bond. He was obviously confused by her words. The way she phrased them could not have been more vague or more blunt, depending on how you interpreted them. There was no simpler way of putting it. She was right after all. I have been beside him all along but at the same time I wasn't. To her, I was right there beside him. To him, I wasn't even here.

I haven't been _here_ for years.

But I saw it. How his eyes lit up in understanding as the cloud of mystery finally cleared in his mind. I wondered if he figured it out like putting in the last piece of a puzzle or if it was more like finding an old album in the attic.

A forgotten but also cherished memory.

"Ah! How clumsy of me!" He laughed heartily. "You see, your Papa's eyesight is poor."

"Weirdo Papa." She huffed. "Will you be fine?" She was already surpassing him in terms of reliability.

"This is nothing! I'll go see a doctor right after and I'll be super healthy again!" He shouted this and then switched to a gentler voice. A very familiar warm tone that I recognized. "So, what does your big sister look like?"

She looked at me and started describing what she saw. "She's really tall. And has super long hair. Her hair's really pretty. It's purple! I like purple!" She squealed in her excitement. "She's really pretty but she won't let me touch her though."

That's because you couldn't even if you tried. Also, we don't need your parents freaking out if you started talking about a ghost.

"And she's a really quiet person but she looks kind. She stays with me whenever you and mama aren't around or are too busy." She waved at me.

"She must be a wonderful person." He smiled warmly, _knowingly_.

"She is! I really _really_ like her!" She bounced as she said this to further emphasize her point.

How sweet of her. I really like you too.

"Papa is happy to hear that you have such a great big sister." He affectionately patted her head. "Be sure to thank her for me."

"I will!" She grinned at me.

"Oh, and also…" His eyes followed Little Kyoko's gaze until he was staring in my general direction. "Tell her that… I really miss her."

I miss you too.

_Feelings also die hard even when you're already dead._

* * *

_Spirits haunt the living, but the opposite can be said to be also true._

The Naegi household was loud when I went to visit today. I immediately went straight to the source of the noise. As expected, the newborn was culprit this time as well. At three months, the baby boy was already becoming a handful. He cried more often than his sister did when she was at this age. He was so sensitive that even the slightest things could trigger his tears. And even though I was a spirit, I was not immune to how distressing a child's cry could be.

 _There, there._ I tried to soothe him. I don't think he could hear me, much less understand me, but I could only assume that he could see me. After all, he would always go quiet whenever I came to check on him just like right now. And sometimes, whenever he was in a good mood, he would squeal and giggle as if just seeing me made him happy.

_I wonder how long before this one stops seeing me too._

"Kyoko, could you check on your little brother?"

"Sure thing, dad."

Shortly after, I heard her footsteps on the stairs. They're heavier now that she's eleven. The door opened to reveal Little Kyoko. She headed straight for the crib, passing right by me. She didn't even spare me a glance.

I missed being called _big sister._

"You were crying just a while ago but look at you now." She smiled lovingly as she cradled her younger brother. "Did you see something interesting?"

Just someone you used to see.

_Sometimes, the dead don't move on so easily unlike the living._

* * *

_The more time you have, the more time you end up thinking._

Makoto was out in the garden again. He's out there more often than the children. The weather today justified his behavior but I doubt it's just the weather he's after. Lately, he's been quiet. No, not really quiet but more of contemplative. And whenever he could, he would do his brooding outside. He would have this distant gaze in his eyes which made him look like he wasn't even here in the moment.

I wonder where he goes off to when that happens.

He turned around but did not move from his spot. And then with a tired smile on his face, he waved at my general direction.

"Gramps, get back inside!" A child hollered beside me.

How many times has that happened now and yet I still almost believed that he could see me?

Too many. Even now as he was with his white balding hair and his skin clinging to his bones, even when it's already been years ever since, even when I always find out that it's not me each and every time. Even so, I still clung onto the hope that maybe he would one day see me. Even if only for a moment. I wanted to believe that even if it was by pure luck, he would have seen me. But the truth was that he hasn't. He hasn't seen me in _decades._

There were no words to describe the experience of watching someone grow old. Without me.

Fifty years and yet I still looked like I was twenty. The contrast between us was stark. And I was watching all those decades and saw the changes pile up with each year. It was an odd mixture of feelings to begin with. Of course it made me lonely and I would feel hurt whenever I am reminded of this fact but I did not have an ounce of feeling betrayed in my heart. In contrast to these, I also felt positive emotions. I truly am happy to watch him grow and oddly enough, I felt like a proud parent at times. Regardless of what I felt in the moment, I would still cheer him on.

Now that he was old, everyone else decided that he was _too old._ There were a lot of things he could not do and a couple more he was not _allowed_ to do. For instance, his family would not let him stay outside for long but it was with good intentions. So through his grandchild's urging, he finally started walking back. It was a slow pace but once he was inside, instead of resting for someone of his age, he started talking animatedly.

"Have I ever told you about my first love?" Makoto said with a certain glint in his eyes. The telltale spark of mirth.

"You mean how you and grandma met? Yeah, you already told us." The boy shrugged, unaware of the impending turnabout.

"Now, now. It's true that grandpa loves your grandma very much even until now." He laughed heartily. "But we weren't each other's first love, you know."

"No way!" It was amusing seeing the boy's stunned face. He must have been scandalized.

He mysteriously smiled. "So, you interested in a little storytelling?"

I already knew this story but I still listened.

_Some of the greatest stories happened in real life._

* * *

_Everyone has to die eventually._

"I won't die yet. I can't let her see me just yet."

He has been repeating the same lines for days now. Followed by the same words.

"I haven't lived a full life yet."

Perhaps it's the Alzheimer's disease speaking. I don't think he realizes that he's already said the same thing yesterday and for all of the days between that and two months ago when he was first hospitalized. But then again, he was always so serious about it that maybe he was aware that he has sounded like a broken record. Maybe he thought that if he said it enough times, it would actually work and have a little more time on his side. Even if it meant breaking his already hoarse voice and ruining his already damaged throat, he would still repeat those words. They became a prayer of some sort. But for whose sake?

"I dreamt about her last night." He declared, his voice was now barely above a whisper.

"Her? By her did you mean that woman?" His grandson, now as old as I looked, asked him skeptically.

His lips frowned a bit but it was hard to tell when his face was already sagging. "Don't be so rude! I thought I already taught you her name." For an old man on his deathbed, he could still find strength when he wanted to.

His grandson merely scoffed. "Yeah, but I never actually got to meet her so I forgot."

"Then I'll be sure to tell her to visit you instead the next time I dream of her." Even with such an ancient face, it did not dampen his award winning smile. In fact, he may have looked brighter than he ever did. "We talked a lot."

How envious. I wish I was the Kyoko from his dream.

_Maybe then we would have met even if only just a bit sooner._

But no, not yet. Even if he could not see me now, there was no need to rush. I have already waited for this long so I could also wait just a little more. Patience was something that I had in abundance by now. Regardless of when, our reunion was bound to happen anyways. We would meet again. Definitely. Eventually.

_It's only a matter of time._

* * *

**Makoto's POV**

_Life is meaningful precisely because there is death._

When I woke up, I knew that my body was already asleep. Permanently.

 _And the idea, the_ hope _of an afterlife._

"I'm sorry for having you wait for a while." I said before I even saw who I was addressing.

How many times have I practiced what to say for when this moment would finally happen?

"But I can definitely see you now." The dream I've been longing for was actually happening.

There she was. Kyoko was right in front of me and she was just as beautiful as I remembered her. Maybe even more radiant. No memory could justify the incredible vision before me. She looked so young but it was only a layer for her aura exuded the same wisdom and maturity as though she had aged just as well as I did. In that sense, she was the same Kyoko that I knew but not quite. She was different. But I still loved her all the same. I have waited literally for years for this moment and I was not disappointed. I did not wait in vain. It was worth it. _She_ was worth it. She was _always_ worth it even in death. That's why I did my best to live a full life both for me and her. That's why I could face her head on like this. We were finally meeting each other again face to face.

Smiling so hard, I stretched my hands out towards her. "I'm finally here."

_With you._

She took my hands in hers as she smiled back. "Welcome home."

Our fingers laced and it was like a broken bridge between us was rebuilt in that moment. Our paths were connected to each other again. And this time, we would stay together.

And this time, we had forever.

_Life does not end in death. We merely move on to the afterlife._

* * *

**Omake** : GHOST WHISPERER

Child: Sometimes big sister talks though.

Naegi: Oh, and what does she tell you?

Child: That you forgot your wallet again last week. That you've already done that a lot more than you should. That your missing watch is actually just under the couch on the rightmost corner. That it was actually you who accidentally kicked it there. That the canned salmon you bought the other day was actually expired. That was dangerous and you should probably throw it away now. That you shouldn't fall asleep on the desk like last night. That you could catch a cold like that… What else. Hmm, I know there was a lot more.

Naegi: She surprising talks a lot for a quiet person.

Child: And just now she said that you need to be more responsible, that you shouldn't be relying on others now much less from her… and that you forgot your keys again and that they're still on the bed.

Naegi: Kyoko-san… you really are watching over me, aren't you? I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused!

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally a part of my series fic **Facts of Other Lives**  
>  Hope you enjoyed the fic, good night!


End file.
